Will You Be Mine?
by kasey1939
Summary: My first Fic so please read and review. Summary goes something along the lines of My version of Season 4 where sookie was a hell of alot smarter and took Eric up on his offer but of course things don't stay well and happy for long. Rated M for later chaps
1. be mine

**This story has been edited for spelling and grammar mistakes if I missed any please let me know and I'll fix them. Disclaimer : I own nothing that belongs to either the Southern Vampire Mystery Series or the True blood series all characters and etc. that belong in those realms belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. basically others who aren't me.**

Sookie watched Eric walk out of her house, well his house, and finally let all of her confusion flow through her. Deep down she knew that he was right, without Bill she was vulnerable to any and all comers. Thinking about Bill still filled her with fury, while thinking about Eric now seemed to fill her with a mix of curiosity and anticipation.

Eric had always been there for her, at times even going out of his way to make things easier for her. If she was honest with herself half the time she was with Bill she'd wondered why he couldn't be more like Eric. While Bill was more reserved and never wanted to do anything that wasn't right and proper, Eric was an adventure waiting to happen. She sat down at her kitchen table and put her head in her hands, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't know what to do any more, best way to decide, pro/con list. Taking out a pen and a piece of paper she began to draft a list to decide weather of not to be with Eric.

She knew that deciding this way was childish and vaguely stupid, but she didn't trust herself to make decisions like this anymore without writing everything out seeing it all in black and white. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd thought that if she'd done something like that with Bill she might have noticed some of the wrinkles in her thinking. Like how a man like Bill who was so uptight and straight laced about everything managed to be late only once the entire time she'd known him and that once just happened to be the night she'd been attacked. Or why had Bill moved back to Bon Temp when every since soul living or dead she'd ever known had only ever wanted to leave it behind. Most importantly if she'd bothered to lay some of it out she might have put everything together after Dallas. Bill had gotten so enraged over the few drops of blood Eric had gotten into her when she'd gotten whole mouthfuls of his blood after the Ratts attack.

**PRO **** / ****CON**

**Sexy / Manipulative**

**Protective / Scary**

**Adventurous /**

**Exciting /**

Looking down at her list after she finished it she had to admit that in reality Eric was more good than bad (mostly). Now all she had to do was think about how to go about accepting his offer.

Eric sat in his office at Fangtasia looking at his daily reports without actually seeing them. He thought over his little meeting with Sookie and wondered not for the first time if she would finally come to her senses and come to him. He had always known that it was just a matter of time before she realized that he was the superior choice, and she became his lover. Now that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that fool Compton was beneath her she would come to him. Maybe. What was he thinking of course she would come to him he was Eric Fucking Northman Viking Sex God. Women killed for the privilege of sharing his bed. Of course she would come.

Before he could obsess any more about the matter Pam barged into his office without knocking, as usual, and just stood there giving him a look of disinterested superiority.

"So, how did it go with the little blood bag?"

"Pamela!"

She bowed her head in deference of the warning in his voice. She knew that Sookie was more than just a blood bag to Eric, but insulting the little blond beauty always got a rise out of him. By this point any rise was good in her book. In the year that the southern belle had been gone Eric hadn't taken a single fangbanger, in any capacity, he'd begun drinking that vile synthetic crap, and become lackluster and borderline depressed. Hopefully now that little miss sunshine was back all of that would change.

"Sorry Master, what I meant to say was how was the meeting with Miss Stackhouse?"

"It went well Pamela but I have no desire to discuss it further."

With that they discussed the club instead until close to dawn. Before he died for the day Eric's last thoughts were of Sookie as they always were of late. He wondered once again what she would do now that she finally had to choose.

Sookie woke sometime around noon with a firm decision in her mind. She chose Eric; now all she had to do was come up with the best way to tell him. She knew that how she told him was just as important as what she told him, at least to her it was. Rising to start the day she began to make a mental list of what all she needed, she knew that he was in his little cubby he'd made in her/his house so she'd have to hurry to have this finished before he rose for the night. What she had planned was simple yet hopefully memorable. By the time sunset rolled around she had everything ready, she'd already eaten so that wouldn't be a problem, and she'd made sure that there would be no interruptions by her family or friends. Tonight was for Eric and no one else. She heard the door to his cubby open and straightened up on the sofa. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans, with a green and white striped short sleeved blouse; her hair was up in a ponytail as always. This was her let's talk outfit, what she'd bought today was for later, her celebration ensemble.

"Hello, lover are you waiting for me?" his sexy confident voice sent shivers her spine.

"Yes, we need to talk." She tried for stern and foreboding, what came out was less stern and more of a request. Oh well at least she'd tried. But stern wasn't really her thing, Gran always said you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Oh, really. Very well lover what do you wish to talk about?" She could tell by his tone he'd conjured up a list of topics he thought she'd embark on. None of which were pleasant apparently. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"We need to talk about what you said yesterday. About the whole me and you thing." She hadn't planned to beat around the bush at all but... girls gotta have her fun.

Eric knew from the second he saw his darling lover that she was up to something. He thought she was going to yell at him about his high handed manner in taking over her family home, but instead she just calmly stated that she wanted to talk about _**US**_. At first he was too stunned by her change of mood to say anything at all, but when he saw the mischievous little grin form on her angel face he knew he had best say something and quickly if he wanted to gain control of the conversation.

"Really lover, and what exactly about us do you wish to discuss?" He gave her a little smirk and was surprised by the sudden smell of her arousal, oh yes this conversation was very promising indeed. He moved to sit in the chair opposite her place on the sofa they really should be facing each other for this.

Sookie knew the second he decided he had the upper hand. Now it was just a matter of turning the tables on the smug bastard. Just because she decided to give things with him a try did not mean that he was going to control the entire relationship. She realized now she'd put up with far too much of that from Bill. Smiling just a little she rubbed her legs together slightly just enough to make him think she was uncomfortable with the hunger he stirred within her. She'd learned a lot about herself while she was in farie with Claudine, mainly that she wasn't such a good girl after all. And what better way to get in touch with her bad side than with the help of the big bad Viking.

"Well, Mr. Northman," Just because she was horny as hell didn't mean she wasn't going to be polite with the first part of this conversation. "I wanted to speak to you about me possibly being yours. But I meant what I said yesterday you and I will never be the way I was with Bill." Oh no they would be so much better and twenty times hotter but she'd just let him come to his own conclusions about that statement for now. He thought he knew her so well now was the perfect time to show him the old Sookie was no more, and the new and improved Sookie could not be out foxed. They would start this relationship on equal footing or not at all.

"What exactly did you have in mind Miss Stackhouse?" Oh yeah he was upset, well that's what he gets for jumping to conclusions. She guessed it was time to put him out of his misery and end this little game before he got to upset and stormed out to cool off. It just wouldn't do for him to leave while she needed him so much.

"Well, I for one would like our 'relationship' to be," She got up and took the three steps necessary to get to his chair. She placed her hands on the arm rests and leaned in until their lips were a mere inch apart. "Hotter don't you?"

His eyes had widened slightly when she'd leaned in but now his signature smirk was back into place. Never one to miss an opportunity he leaned in the last inch between them and took her lips with his. She moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, god how she loved his hair, holding him to her as the kiss deepened. She felt his hands slowly moving up to her waist and braced for him to pull her into his lap. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

They broke apart as she scowled at the offending door with frustration, who in the hell would be coming here now? She'd spoken to everyone during the day and stressed that she wanted this night to herself. Marching over she slung the door open with a little more force than necessary, and just gaped at the person on the other side. This was not good.

She tried valiantly to get her mouth to close she really did. She must have looked a bit like a fish out of water but she just couldn't help it. Standing before her on her porch was the only man she'd ever seen who could possibly rival Eric for the title of resident Sex God. He was at least six four maybe taller it was hard to tell when everyone was a giant compared to you. His hair was as black as the night surrounding him and it fell to just below his ears in beautiful waves that just called for a woman to run her hands through it. His eyes were a deep blue that appeared to almost be purple and they were fringed by such lush dark lashes that she felt herself becoming momentarily jealous in the name of every woman on this earth. As her friend Lafayette would say that just ain't mother fucking fair. She felt more than saw Eric stand up to and begin to move toward her probably to see who had her so thunder struck. Quickly shaking herself to hopefully regain her senses she cleared her throat that was suddenly dry.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I hope you can. My name is Brad and I just bought a house just a little ways down the road. I'm sorry that I'm here so late. I started all of this long before the sun went down but as always happens things came up that I didn't expect.." She stopped him there because she recognized a rant in its early stages and was hoping to prevent it, not that hearing him was a hardship, no his voice had this Irish brogue to it that made her abdomen tighten just listening to him. However Eric was now right behind her and the tension in the air was nearly stifling.

"What exactly did you start 'long before the sun went down'?"

"Oh, meeting my neighbors. My mother always said that next to family your neighbors will know you best. I see you have company and don't worry I wasn't planning on trying to shove myself into your evening or anything. I just wanted to introduce myself, I would have been here at a better hour but I got waylaid by a rather talkative woman by the name of Mrs. Frotenberry. Then I thought about just going back home and coming to introduce myself tomorrow but then I realized I just had one more neighbor to talk to which if you hadn't guessed was you. So I figured why not." He stopped to take a breathe and that's when good old Eric decided to chime in with his two cents. Perfect.

"I realize being a vampire I do not have an excellent grasp on human manners and the like, however I do believe it is not appropriate to call upon a woman at night without having an introduction first. Or have human males fallen so low in just the short amount of time since the days of the Kings court." As Eric reprimands go that was fairly mild but he'd gotten his point across. He did not like the idea of an unknown male coming to his lover's home in the middle of the night unannounced.

Deciding it would be quicker to just listen in on him a little and assess his current threat level she quickly dipped into Brad's mind and heard… nothing. Throwing up her signature Crazy Sookie smile that did not go unnoticed by Eric she tilted her head to the side and tugged on the hair her mind going a mile a minute. So far anyone she couldn't hear was usually up to no good.

"Well, thank you for coming by and I'm sure we'll see each other around town. It was very nice to meet you, but as you can see I do have company and it is getting late." With that and a little wave she closed the door on the newest complication in her life and turned to face another one.

"So lover I noticed you liked your new neighbor." The look on his face told her more than his words had that he'd noticed her appreciation for the new neighbor man's assets. This night was not going as she had hoped. Closing her eyes in frustration she tried to gather her thoughts in hopes of salvaging the evening.

"Eric come on don't be ridiculous it was just a friendly conversation." She tried to pretend like she didn't know what he was talking about hoping he'd just drop the entire conversation. But of course Eric being Eric he forged ahead anyway in his usual takes no prisoners manner.

"Yes, a conversation during half of which you could not speak because your jaw had hit the floor the moment you saw that over greased rodent. Or are you now going to try and convince me that your mouth was hanging open in revulsion Sookie?" Uh-oh she knew she was in serious danger territory when he called her by her name. Not as danger Will Robinson as if he'd called her Ms. Stackhouse but still not out of the woods. Best defense when it came to Eric, option one, tell him the obvious or option two, try and distract him with something far more interesting. For something like this she chose to combine the two.

"Oh please, Eric you know that no one on this earth could possibly compare to you. You are a VIKING sex god who bows to no one. He is just some new neighbor who rudely interrupted us just as we were getting to the best part of our evening." Moving towards him she placed her hands on his abdomen and slowly ran them up over his chest. She looked up into his stormy blue eyes with a look she hoped clearly stated where her interests lay.

He could tell his lover was trying to change the subject and he was still fuming over the vermin who had interrupted his time with Sookie. But, always being a tactician he reasoned that it would be wisest the drop the subject for the moment and go back to the more pleasant business at hand. As her hands began their slow journey upwards towards his chest he had to fight not to close his eyes and moan out his ecstasy. His lover was finally touching his person both willingly and if the look in her eyes was any indication eagerly. Deciding then and there not to waste any more time on the fool at the door he leaned towards his lover with a feeling of pure animalistic hunger coursing through his entire being. He had never wanted anything more in his entire existence than he wanted to taste her lips in this instance.

As their lips finally met the hunger exploded through both of them. Her small delicate fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she clung to him in wild abandon, the small sting of pain urging him on telling him to push them both higher. Wrapping his arms around her waist crushing her body flush against his own with a burst of vampire speed he took them to her room. As they crashed through the door with more need than finesse he kicked it closed behind him, then turned her to press her against it.

Without breaking the kiss he managed to divest them both of their clothes with ease, centuries of practice will do that for any man, one of his hands fisted in her long blonde hair while the other slowly made its way to her breast to cup the exquisite mound of flesh. He finally broke the kiss when he felt she needed to breathe but quickly moved his mouth to the other neglected breast. Her breathless moans that ended with his name like music to his ears, nothing would ever sound as perfect as that. He felt both of her hands fist in his hair to try and hold him to her chest and he couldn't help but smile in victory.

She felt his smile against her breast and knew she should care or something but the only thought in her head was a chant. _Please don't stop. Pleasepleasepleaseplease._ She'd never felt this way before in her life, he was on the verge of making her cum just by sucking on her nipple. She was so out of it she didn't even hear herself as she began to speak, she was awash in sensation, and his touch was all she knew.

"Eric! Please I need you inside me. Please take me." She heard him chuckle and the sound caused a vibration along her nipple that made her moan and arch toward him greedily.

"Patience lover, we're nowhere near done."

She'd barely registered his words when his mouth moved to her other breast and began to suck even harder causing her to let out a small scream. Later she'd barely recall chanting his name over and over again like a mantra. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore his fang scraped against her hard nipple and just like that she came apart in his arms.

She felt as though she were floating reality only starting to return when she felt the familiar feeling of her comforter pressing into her back. He'd moved them both over to the bed and had laid her out on in spreading her legs wide apart. He was staring at the juncture between her thighs and licking his lips, for a moment she thought he might be about to do something she'd only ever heard about in other girls minds. But he seemed to rethink it and instead began to slowly climb up her body planting kisses in random places as he made the journey up. When he finally reached her face he looked deep in her eyes as he slowly inched his mouth closer to hers, just before their lips met he smiled and spoke.

"This is only the beginning." As his lips finally crashed down onto hers she felt him thrust into her core for the first time. He was big, far bigger than she thought possible, but while he felt different it didn't hurt. She'd been so wet from her first release that she'd barely felt it as he'd thrust forward. She felt fuller than she ever had, and while it was strange she had to admit she kind of liked it. Then he began to move and all thought ceased from that moment on. She was sure she would have been screaming his name if she'd been able to but all that would come out were moans and yelps of encouragement. As she felt her release building again he began to go faster until finally after one last thrust the both fell into the abyss together.

She felt him lift his head after a few minutes and she felt his eyes on her as she tried to find the strength to open her eyes. She knew she should say something so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow!" She felt his whole body vibrate with his laughter which sent little aftershocks through her system as he'd yet to leave her body.

"Wow, indeed lover you were magnificent." She felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks at the compliment and turned her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes until after she'd gotten her unruly feelings under control. But as she looked out the window of her room she found a pair of eyes looking back at her.


	2. tribute

She gasped shooting up in bed while crossing her arms over her still exposed breasts. Eric had kept hold of her when she bolted so she had his added bulk to cover her nudity. She said the first thing that came to her mind. Not always smart but more often than not very satisfying.

"Pam! You pervert how long have you been watching us? And I swear to god Eric if you knew she was there and didn't say anything, well I hope you got enough this go round cause it'll be a cold day in hell before you ever see me naked again." She watched her new lover begin to shake with poorly suppressed laughter at the first, then he began to growl at her and scowl at Pam as if blaming the both of them for his current predicament. Typical always blame the girl.

Frustrated with him beyond words she grabbed the comforter from the bed wrapping it around her as best she could and stormed off to the bathroom to try and calm her temper. That was also one of her problems with Bill a too quick temper. She was determined not to make any of those mistakes will Eric, so she just needed to get some perspective, preferably far away from the moody Viking and his laughing childe. Slamming the bathroom door helped with her anger, she wondered if a nice shower would help with the rest.

He heard the door to the bathroom slam closed and the shower get turned on before he could get a handle on his feelings of anger enough to even speak to Pamela. The moment Sookie had threatened to leave him is bloodlust had risen to a height he'd only ever known in battle. Looking at his still smirking childe he was hard pressed not to take his rage out on her but he knew she would not have come and interrupted his time with Sookie for anything less than a catastrophe or at least for her sake she better not have.

"Why are you here Pamela?" He didn't know if it was his use of her full name or the anger he was sure she could feel through their bond but his childe became immediately serious.

"Master, forgive the interruption. His royal pain has sent a missive saying he wishes an audience with you at sunset tomorrow at Fangtasia. Normally that would not warrant interference with _pleasurable _business but the tone of the summons concerns me. I also believe it was an underlying command that you sleep at the office tonight."

He saw his childe smirking but could not muster the energy to match it, Compton was a foolish vampire who had been turned into an even more foolish monarch, but he did have his moments of surprise. That maggot was up to something he could feel it, and ten to one odds, that something dealt with keeping him and Sookie apart. Compton's blood still coursed through her veins while his own blood and time had diluted it he was certain the fool had felt Sookie in her ecstasy this night. Now to prove his theory.

"Pamela when was the summons sent?"

"The e-mail was time stamped thirty-four minutes ago master."

As he thought that idiot had felt what happened with Sookie, had rightly surmised that it was Eric giving her such unparalleled pleasure and had moved to separate them. He did not know what that weasel was up to but he did know that he would not allow him to succeed. He finally had her and nothing and no one, especially Compton, was going to take her away from him. As for Pamela.

"This could have waited until later in the evening when you felt I was not busy admit it you just wanted a look at her luscious curves didn't you my childe."

"Well, now I certainly understand all of the fuss about her. You know how I love a girl with such mmmhm bounty." He let her have her amusement for a moment before continuing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because it will be the last time you ever see her in such a state without my express permission. And just to make sure you follow this rule and it really sinks in every time you get an eye full of my lovers 'bounty' whether it be intentional or not you will be restricted to nothing but True blood for a week. Starting with this time." He watched the smirk fall from her face with satisfaction, no one got to see his Sookie in all her glory but him. Well not yet anyway, soon maybe he'd broaden her taste a little and then Pamela could join them for some fun, but until then. Never without her permission.

"But Eric I only…" He didn't let her finish her stammered excuse. He had more important things to do.

"As your maker I command you. Now Pamela if you will excuse me I think I will join my Sookie and her 'bounty' in the shower, so I can properly apologize for your so rude entrance. Isn't it just about your feeding time?" With that he walked away from his sulking childe towards the sultry wet beauty just waiting for him in the other room. God he loved his life, especially now that Sookie was in it.

He quietly pushed open the bathroom door and stopped in his tracks. There before him was Sookie _his lover_ standing under the spray of the shower. Even just seeing her outline through the shower curtain was enough to make him hard again, not that the thought of her all alone in the shower hadn't already done the job before he even set foot in the room. He hadn't put on any clothes on during his conversation with Pam so there was nothing between him and a very wet Sookie except a shower curtain. He slowly drew the curtain back as he stepped in under the water behind her wrapping his arms around her to cup her breasts.

She didn't jump or whirl around and yell at him like he thought she might she just relaxed her body flush against his before arching her back pushing her breast firmly against his hands. Her hands drifted back to massage his thighs as his began to knead her breast and pinch her nipples. She began moaning her excitement and rubbing her own thighs together. Uh-uh none of that now, no one would be bringing his lover to release without his permission, not even Sookie herself. His hands left her breast, with a very loud protest from Sookie that made him swell with manly pride, and began to steadily massage their way down to her thighs. Once he got there he waited a beat to see what she would do and wasn't disappointed, she eagerly spread her legs inviting him to play.

He began to rub his hands up in down her thighs in sync with what her hands were doing to his own, stopping and changing direction just before hitting the sweet spot she so desperately wanted him to touch. Her mind was so foggy with pleasure it took her a moment to realize what he was doing, once she did she let out a whimper of frustration and drew her left hand up to cup his _gracious plenty_ simultaneously tilting her hips to give his hands better access.

He couldn't stop the soft rumbling laughter that escaped his lips; his lover was so much more than he'd ever imagined. When she decided to go for it with someone she apparently went for it with her whole being, no holding back for his Sookie. Deciding to take pity on her, and her little whimpers of frustration mixed with her breathy moaning of his name was just too much to resist.

He gripped her thighs firmly while slowly spreading them further apart, he began laggidly rubbing her to test her readiness, finding her soaking wet was very good for his ego. He inserted one finger at first wanting to help her get ready for his impressive size, since this time there wasn't going to be as much foreplay. She began to moan louder and grind against his hand, he inserted another to join the first satisfied at how ready and slick she was. Her hand that had been rhythmically massaging his member suddenly lost its firm grip as she began to ride his hand.

From the bedroom he heard his cell phone begin to blast its shrill tone he'd programed for _**his majesty**_ oh Billy boy was not happy, the knowledge gave him warm fuzzy feelings.

He was abruptly jerked back to the matter at hand so to speak by Sookie's words.

"Eric please, I need you." Her words ended on that adorable little whimpered moan of hers that just drove him crazy. He vowed to make it his life's mission to hear that sound from his Sookie as often as possible.

Finally he thrust into her as she pushed back against him nearly causing his eyes to roll back into his head. She was so tight he let out a moan of his own, praying to all the gods he knew that she would stay with him forever knowing now that a life without her was not a life worth living. The thought of losing her made him a little desperate causing his thrusts to be harder and faster than he'd first intended. When he came back out of his thoughts and realized that he was being rough with Sookie he thought he'd screwed up royally. Sookie was used to gentle love making she would likely be disgusted by this rough fucking, then her words penetrated his wall of self-disgust.

"Yes, Eric please. Harder faster I love it yes. It feels so good." Over and over she said this causing him to smirk slightly. So his lover liked it a little rough, if he hadn't been certain she was perfect for him before he was now.

Deciding to give his lover what she craved he turned them so that his back was to the spray of warm water, pushing her upper body forward to brace her hands against the wall. The cool air against her warm wet skin made her moan, and her nipples harden. He moved his hands back to her breast pinching her nipples hard as he thrust into her warm tight core. She came with a loud scream causing her muscles to tighten around his member and drag him over the edge with her with his own shout of victory.

She drew air into her starved lungs with gasps; her heart was pounding painfully in her chest making her smile. When they both came down from the peak of their joint climax Eric had turned her back into the spray of warm water both to warm her and to allow her to clean herself up a bit.

Thinking about the night for a moment she had an idea and just had to smile. Technically she owed him an orgasm, he had given her three while she'd only given him two, and that just wasn't very fair of her was it. Turning to face him she drew herself up on her toes to give him a lingering gentle kiss on the lips, before dropping back down, and dropping even further to her knees.

The spray of warm water hitting her from this angle made her skin tingle somehow making her feel even naughtier. She tentatively ran her tongue up the very impressive length of him, hearing his voice break on her name gave her the courage to continue.

She'd never done this with Bill; anytime she ever brought it up he'd always say something along the lines that he'd never degrade her in that way. Now she thought he probably meant he wouldn't be able to look at her the same if she had done it. Eric didn't seem to have a problem with it, in fact his hand tightly fisted in her hair said he enjoyed it. Felling somehow liberated by the thought, not even realizing that most of her nervousness was over the feeling that she might disgust him, she took his length as far into her mouth as she could.

Fisting her hand around what she couldn't reach she began to suck as she'd seen in countless minds since she'd hit puberty. After a few minutes he began to thrust his hips making her want to smile, oh yes he was really enjoying this. His grunts of pleasure grew louder and closer together until he stiffened for a moment before warm fluid began to fill her mouth. On instinct she swallowed it looking up at Eric as she did, seeing him close his eyes in pleasure she thought she might just have to _practice _this more often. After all practice makes perfect.

As she curled up against Eric in bed she couldn't help but smile. While the night certainly hadn't gone as planned she couldn't complain about it too much. Looking up into his eyes she asked the question she'd been thinking about since before their little co-ed shower distracted her.

"What happened with Pam?"

He tensed at her question, he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask it. He didn't know how much to tell her but he did know where to start and hopefully it would start this conversation off on the right foot.

"First of all I informed her that for her little stunt she'd be on a true blood diet for a week." The statement had the desired effect surprising a laugh out of his lover.

"She had come by to tell me that King Bill has requested my presence tomorrow at sundown." He did not know how she would react, but he was stunned by her worry.

"Are you in trouble? Is he going to do something to you?" The depth of her concern for his safety touched his heart. While he did not know what the kings plans were exactly he did know that they most likely did not bode well for his relationship with Sookie.

"I do not know his intentions little one; however I do believe he means to try and separate us." Better to tell her the whole truth from the start. He learned long ago that trying to protect Sookie from the truth was the quickest way to lose her.

"No! He can't do that. Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Her willingness to fight for their relationship moved him in ways he had not expected.

"There is something yes, however I do not wish to propose it until we know for certain what the king has planned. For now we simply go on as we are and when the time comes we adjust to the threat." He prayed that would be the end of the conversation and for a few minutes he thought he might have gotten his wish, but as always with Sookie she went her own way in all things.

"Who called while we were in the shower?"

He could tell by her tone that she had a fairly good idea of the callers identity already. He thought this might be a test to see if he would keep things from her, but since he'd already decided that was a bad idea he knew he would pass with flying colors.

"It was Bill. I believe he felt your pleasure through your blood and the call was his pathetic attempt at separating us. It was juvenile and ill thought out even for him, but then again he will always sink to new lows won't he." He could not keep the derision from his voice and glancing down at his lovers face against his chest he knew he need not worry. Her delicate features were clouded with rage. Seeming to come to a decision she pushed herself up not even bothering to catch the sheet as it fell away exposing her breasts to his greedy eyes.

"I want you to take my blood. And… and I want to take yours."

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He knew from her stammering over the second part that she was not sure about how he would feel about giving her blood. He was over joyed at the prospect of tasting her, and the thought of his blood running through her veins made him so hard it hurt.

"Why? Why do you want this lover?" He did not want her to retract her offer but he had to know the reasons behind it.

"I want us to be on equal footing. I don't want Bill to have a foot hold in our lives, if he can feel me I think it's only fair that you can too. As for why I want your blood, well I'm not sure but it just seems like we should you know. It just seems right."

Her gaze no longer appeared uncertain she almost looked defiant. As though she were daring him to reject her offer, not that he ever would. His lover was willingly offering him her blood and practically begging for his own. Even though he always knew they would be lovers, he'd never thought this day would come.

"Oh lover, I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

He grabbed her arms pulling her up to straddle his lap kissing her with all he was worth. He wanted to convey his thanks, and his joy. He kissed her roughly for what seemed like an eternity, it went on and on, stopping only when he knew her lungs were burning for air. As she began gasping for breath grinding her wet core into his lap he moved his face down to her neck kissing and sucking down to his sweet spot. He promised himself that next time he would bite her thigh so she could hide it but this one, their first, he wanted to be seen by all.

His fangs snapped down and he scrapped them against her neck once, twice, then he thrust his member into her wet welcoming pussy as his fangs pierced her flesh. His mouth pulled at the wound once, twice, as she clutched at his hair trying desperately to press him closer to her. She rode his hard cock at a frenzied pace trying desperately to reach her release. He knew what she needed, slowly drawing back he licked the wound twice to stop the bleeding, yet leave the mark. Tilting his head back he brought his wrist to his mouth biting down hard. He groaned at the pleasured pain before offering his wrist to her as she clamped her mouth over the bleeding wound he felt the pulls of her tiny mouth as she sucked the blood from his body. He began thrusting upwards as she came down over his length and on the third pull of her mouth they both fell over the edge together.

By the time they both came back to themselves it was nearly dawn and he had to go to rest in his little cubby. She smiled sleepily at him as he softly kissed her good night. Down in his cubby as he felt the day sleep overtake him he felt himself smile. This had been a good night; he couldn't wait for the next and every night after that with his Sookie.

Sookie woke alone, stretching to try and help her deliciously sore muscles. Glancing at the clock she realized she hadn't slept long it was only ten in the morning. That was good; the one thing she hated about dating a vampire was if you weren't careful you'd end up losing entire days. Getting up to trudge to the shower and try to jump start her sluggish mind she began making a mental list of all the things she needed to get done today.

First things first, go to Merlotte's and talk to Sam about possibly getting her job back. Sam being a shifter eliminated the need to lie to him, everyone else however would need to be told something about her absence or they'd starting coming up with their own answers. She'd have to give that one more thought later. Second thing, she needed to go by and see Jason just sort of touch base with him and fill him in on all the changes she'd be making in her life. Last but most certainly not least she needed to go to the store, there was hardly any food in the house.

Dressing with care she tried to pick an outfit that would fit with all of the different things she had to do today. Deciding on a light gray loose fitting skirt that fell to just above her knees coupled with a white button down top and matching grey blazer, she finished the look with black flats. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail then headed out to face the lions.

As she stepped through the doors of Merlottes bar and grill she couldn't believe how much everything looked the same. Her house had looked so different and even Jason himself had changed so drastically that she'd just assumed that everything else would have changed too.

"Sookie, damn girl is that really you?" Sam sounded both relieved and angry at the same time.

"Yeah Sam it's me. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on back to my office."

Walking back to his office felt remarkably like what she imagined walking to the gallows might have felt like. She knew that after this conversation everything would change, the only thing she didn't know was if it would be changing for the better.

"So cher, would you like to tell me where the hell you've been for the last year. The least you could have done is pick up a phone, let the people who care about you know you're not dead. I mean an entire year of nothing, just ain't like ya."

Taking a deep breathe she began telling her dear friend the entire story of her time away. About Claudine, her grand-daddy, Mab, and likely the most important thing of all the time difference. She explained that to her she had only been gone fifteen minutes. By the end of her little tale Sam looked as though he'd been hit over the head, and then kicked in the groin for good measure. She could tell he didn't know if he wanted to yell at her or hug her. He looked into her eyes and she could tell he'd come to a decision, she braced herself for his response.

"I think it's gonna take me a while to process everything you done told me, so I guess we can talk on it some more later. As for your job, you know you always got a place here cher. I'll have to start you back in on the day shift and leave the evening shifts to some of the others for a while. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yeah Sam I can be here whenever you need me." She knew there were tears in her eyes but she just couldn't help it. She always knew Sam was her friend she just never knew how good of a friend he really was until this moment.

On her way out of Merlotte's to see Jason she crashed into someone on their way in. She quickly steadied herself then turned to apologize, her grimace of apology quickly turned into a smile of recognition as she looked up.

"Brad! Hi, I am so sorry I know when you said we'd probably run into each other in town this wasn't what you had in mind. It was totally my fault, and oh look you got something on your jacket." She moved to wipe the imaginary stuff from his coat sleeve making sure to trail her hand down to touch his as she tried once more to read her mysterious new neighbor. Most times touch can help her break through some of the strongest barriers, but with him there was still silence. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was a vampire, but not only was he out in the day but Eric had already met him and hadn't said anything.

"Oh, it's no problem Sookie. The little collision was worth seeing you again."

She might not be able to read his mind but with his elevator eyes she didn't have to. Tall, dark, and mysterious was coming on to her. Best thing to do with vague round about come on's like that is to ignore it until, either the person works up enough nerve to ask you straight out if you want to go out with them, or their behavior takes a more sinister turn.

"Well, it was a surprise seeing you, but I'm late for a meeting with my brother over at the Sheriff's office. Bye Now."

Quickly walking out to her car, leaving no room for him to reply to her abrupt departure, she made a mental note to tell Eric everything she knew about Brad. She'd have to ask around about him discreetly as well, see what all she could dig up on him. She'd ask Jason when she saw him, and Mrs. Fortenberry was always at the store in the evening so she'd be sure to 'run into her' while she was there and ask her about him. He had said that she cornered him before he made it to her house last night, maybe she'd managed to interrogate him already. She didn't know what it was but something just didn't click for her with Brad.

Eric woke in his cubby and could not suppress the moan that left his lips. Just remembering yesterday was enough to make him ecstatic beyond anything he'd ever felt before in his life. Her scent still covered his entire body and he intended to keep it that way for his meeting with his Royalness. Reaching out with all of his senses he knew that Sookie had yet to return home from her errands of the day. He so badly wanted to take care of everything for her so she would never have to toil away at the shifters bar again, but he knew better than to even suggest such a thing, at least not yet.

Rising he began to dress as he thought about the impending meeting. He knew Billy boy was up to something, but while his majesty could be clever on occasion he rarely covered all his bases leaving him with many options to get out of whatever traps he lays. Sighing in frustration he finally exited the house that smelled so strongly of his lover and took to the sky.

When he landed at Fangtasia twenty minutes later he found Pam waiting for him outside.

"His majesty is waiting in your office. He spent the night here to ensure you followed orders, and I believe he's displeased, but since his face is always scrunched up like that I am not sure of that."

Smiling slightly at his childe he walked through the crowd of his majesty's guards straight to his office as though he had not a care in the world. Seeing that pompous weasel behind his desk he made a mental note to tell Pam to burn that chair and find him a replacement. He inclined his head slightly, before facing the king in stoic silence with a bored expression on his face. Bring it on Bill Boy.

"Northman, I requested your presence immediately after sundown, that was half an hour ago. Would you care to explain this?"

"Yes, your majesty I was staying at my home in Bon Temp last evening. I apologize for the mix up however if you had bothered to leave a voice mail one of the _fourteen_ times you called me last evening your orders may have been conveyed more clearly. Sir."

The sir was an afterthought since he held no respect for his current king and they both knew it. The look of consternation on the King's drawn face was nearly enough to make him lose his composure and laugh, but he held firm.

"I called this meeting to inform you that I have decided to up your tribute you owe your monarch. Here is the list of your properties I desire to own."

The grin on Bill's face made him want to slap him repeatedly. Glancing down at the list of tribute offered he saw what _His Royal Highness _was up to. The list included his flat in London, his Plantation in Jamaica, Fangtasia, and last but certainly not least his house on Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temp.

"So, your Majesty you wish these properties of mine?"

"I do yes, and as your monarch it is within my rights to demand them."

"Very well Your Grace, I shall have all of the properties on this list transferred out of my name if that is truly your wish."

"It is."

And with that final statement of _authority_ he was gone. As the door closed behind him Eric could not help but smile. That twit really was simple not to see the loophole he had left him, moving to the phone he began to make the necessary calls to block this desperate attack from Billy boy. As he waited for the person he needed to speak with to come on the line Pamela came in the office wearing gloves caring a box of matches and a canister of lighter fluid. Grabbing the chair, where Bill had perched his scrawny ass, with two fingers of her gloved hand and began to roll the offending item away. His childe really did know him well.

He arrived back home to find Sookie running around in a frenzy cleaning an already spotless house, presumably to burn off nervous energy. She hadn't even realized he was standing there she was so focused on her task. Deciding to get her attention his own way, he just walked up behind her, spun her around to face him and used her gasp of surprise to his advantage. He was nothing if not an opportunist after all.

He'd meant it as a quick "Honey I'm home!" kind of kiss, but as was always the case with the two of them their kiss deepened, until they began to pull at each other's clothes desperately. Lifting his head slightly letting his lover catch her breathe, he glanced around deciding the bedroom was to far, and besides they had already broken in the bed.

Spinning her around once more he laid her now bare form across her dining room table, turning her body into his own private feast. His mouth latched onto one breast as his hand played with the other. He could smell her arousal spike when his tongue flicked out across her nipple. Her panting increased as he kissed his way down her body to her thighs. Gripping her knees he spread her wide giving him an unblocked view of what was now his. Glancing up to his lovers face he saw her eyes locked on to his own and a very beautiful flush working it's way up her neck to her cheeks. She always did look beautiful in red.

"You are perfect my lover."

"Eric… please." As she spoke she ran her hands along her own breasts arching her back in ecstasy, never breaking eye contact the entire time. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

"Please what? What do you want Sookie?" He deliberately used her name knowing it would only push her higher.

He began to softly caress her warm wet core with one finger only lightly stroking her, when she would move to impale herself on his finger he would pull back.

"What my lover? Is this not what you wanted?" He asked stoking her lightly once more. Her growl of frustration became of moaned plea when he pressed only the tip of finger inside of her before removing it and returning to his light stoking. He knew she was on the edge and just needed that little extra push to send her over, but this time she would ask for it.

"What lover? If there is something you wish from me you must tell me. I am not the mind reader here, you must voice your wants."

"Please Eric, make… make me come. I'm so close, please fuck me!"

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Hearing Sookie say his name as he pleasured her was exhilarating but hearing her beg him for release in such a breathy voice was heaven.

Deciding to take reward her he thrust two fingers between her slick fold and pumped them repeatedly. It did not take long for her release to wash over her, and as that tide broke his fangs sunk into her thigh, the rush of her blood into his mouth making him moan his pleasure as she screamed his name.

She couldn't believe they had just done that on her dining room table of all places. Bill had never… she stopped that thought in it's tracks. Eric was not Bill and she was beginning to see that as more and more of a good thing. Once she'd come down from her first wave of pleasure he'd closed the bite on her thigh with his tongue and climbed up her body for round two.

Now that she was able to catch her breathe the worry that had started her cleaning frenzy came back to her full force.

"What did Bill want?"

"Let us dress lover, before we discuss the machinations of your former paramour shall we."

They dressed in silence, before moving to the living room for this very important conversation about their future. She could tell by how restless he was even after their activities of just minutes ago that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Bill has demanded tribute as my King, now while this has been done in the past, it has not been an active tradition for over two hundred years now. Most find the idea of doing as Bill is now as both petty and beneath them as monarchs but that does not seem to both our illustrious leader in the slightest. He had given me a list of four of my properties he demands of me. One in London, one in Jamacia, and two here in Louisiana.

"What I would like to do is transfer the two here in Louisiana into your name, those being your home here, and Fangtasia. I will give the King the other two properties as a show of cooperation from me, as they mean little to me and I can easily regain them at a later date. Normally I would give them all to Pam but Bill would like just demand them of her since she is of my retinue and my child."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing how could Bill be so underhanded and devious. Oh wait she'd almost forgotten that that was in fact his true nature. The courteous gentleman she'd known had been an act perpetrated by Bill to gain her trust. Looking at Eric she found him staring at her and remembered he was likely waiting for her answer.

"Of course we can put them into my name and when this whole thing with Bill is over and done with I will immediately sign Fangtasia back over to you and Pam immediately. And my involvement with anything to do with Fangatasia will be in name only right."

She knew he would never ask her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and making decisions about his business was something that really gave her the jeebies. What if she made a mistake and completely torpedoed his entire bar. No, no way in hell, she would be owner in name only and would make exactly zero decisions.

"Of course lover, I would never ask you to take on additional burdens. You will have no responsibilities to fangtasia this is only a cover to keep it out of Compton's greedy hands. The paperwork is being drawn up and will be ready for your signature in the morning, I have arranged for a messenger whom I trust to bring it by and take it to my lawyer once it has been signed. Now that my business is out of the way how was your day?"

She could tell he was attempting to have a normal relationship conversation with her and could only assume that Pam and Dear Abby had something to do with it. She managed to suppress her smile when he finally stopped prowling around the room and sat on the sofa next to her. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he'd swung her legs up onto his lap and began to message her feet. She moaned in ecstasy, not for the first time that night. Having this Viking around was going to spoil her.

"Well, I got my job back at the bar today, Sam is going to start me out on days so he can slowly work me back onto the schedule. Which means more nighttime for the two of us…" Just as she was about to tell him about Brad and the creepy vibes she got from him there was a knock at the door.

She reluctantly rose from her foot massage to go answer it and was surprised to find a very irate Claudine at her door.


	3. lovers spat

"Claudine! What are you doing here?" She moved slightly trying to keep herself between her fairy god-mother and the vampire on her sofa. She had no idea why Claudine had come but since she'd risked the big bad viking to talk to her she was guessing it must be important.

"Sookie, I am very disappointed in you. Did you learn nothing from your time in Faery? Now that you have returned, not long after proclaiming to us all that you were done with vampires completely, you take up with another of their kind. Did we not impress upon you the dangers? You must come back with me now!" She held her hand out clearly expecting to be obeyed.

Eric had risen from his place on the sofa at the mention of Faery and was now standing behind Sookie staring transfixed at the Fae before him. The only thought repeating in his mind _so tasty_. The woman smelled like Sookie concentrated, like nothing he'd ever smelled before. He felt his fangs run out of their own accord and slowly began to inch forward. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Sookie was holding onto him, trying futilely to stop his progress towards the delicious creature.

He lunged at the woman, and suddenly without warning found himself flat on the ground. Sitting up he shook his head to try and clear the haze he felt. He barely acknowledged the two females arguing a few feet away from him. Whatever had knocked him down, seemed to have actually knocked sense back into him.

Finally some of the argument going on around him began to penetrate his confusion. This Fae woman was trying to take Sookie away from him. This could not be allowed.

When Eric had lunged at Claudine she'd zapped him with her light without thinking about it. Now it seemed he was back in the game. Claudine had spent the five minutes he was down for trying to convince her to run back to Faery with her. In her opinion not the best use of her time.

"Claudine you have to go he's getting back up again, and I won't stop him this time. I won't be going back with you and you can tell your Queen that, that is my final answer. Now get the hell out of here before he attacks you again."

Claudine looked like she was about to argue when movement caught her attention. Eric was on his feet again, with his eyes fixed on the fairy. Shooting her a final glare of irritation the woman disappeared in a bright beam of light.

With Claudine finally gone she took a step towards Eric thinking to see if he was alright after his little jolt and stopped dead at his glare of anger.

"You hit me, didn't you?" The question sounded very accusing to her, but she let the tone go for now.

"Yes I did. You were going to harm Claudine, I had to do something."

"And the only something you could think to do was to attack me!" Definitely angry now. She looked around at her surrounding hoping for something that would help her to distract him from his ire and found... nothing.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." She tried for a smile and didn't quite manage it. He was steadily looking angrier and angrier. An angry vampire is not someone you want to be standing alone with in the middle of the night.

"Oh, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Does that mean that it seems like a bad idea now?"

"Yes, uh I mean NO! It was the only thing I could think to do to keep you from hurting Claudine. You were like a zombie going after her, I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't let you hurt her either." She looked at him pleading with him to understand that she had no choice. When she saw that he was going to remain stubborn about it she decided that she was now mad at him. Stomping her foot to telegraph her ire she turned quickly and went back into her home.

She could understand why he was angry with her for "hitting" him, but why couldn't he see it from her side. She really hadn't had a choice. How dare he try and make this her fault, he was the one who hadn't had any self-control.

Stomping up the stairs to her room, she found herself getting angrier and angrier. When she finally made it into her bedroom, she grabbed the door and swung it as hard as she could so that the sound of the slam would make him understand just how angry **she **was. But there was no sound, glancing back over her shoulder she saw him standing there his hand on the door keeping it from slamming. Arrgh how dare he not let the door slam. The sound was supposed to be a signal, now there was no sound, he highjacked her signal. Selfish no control Bastard.

She had turned her back on him and walked away. Now she was standing there glaring at him as though he were the one in the wrong. So like a woman, she struck him and now she wanted to play the wounded party. Well she would just have to get over it, he was not leaving until she apologized for striking him with her light.

"You walked out in the middle of our conversation _dearest_."

"No I didn't. The conversation was over and done _honey_!" She had plastered her stressed smile on her face. The sight of it made him even angrier. She had no reason to be defensive. He was right she was wrong, now all she had to do was admit it.

"I disagree_, sugar_. This little talk of ours is far from over!"

"Oh, but it is over, _darling_. I'm getting tired, knocking your big butt across the yard really took it out of me, and I need my beauty sleep so I'll be good and fresh for my first day back to work tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"We're not done here Sookie."

"Yes we are! Eric Northman I may not be able to rescind your invitation, but as this is my home I request that you vacate it immediately. You are no longer welcome. And if you can't find the door on your own I'm sure I have enough energy left to give one more good jolt. Wanna find out?"

"Your threatening me?" His fangs shot out of their own volition at the threat. How dare she do such a thing. She was his, she should be apologizing for her earlier behavior not compounding the infraction with threats to repeat it.

Suddenly he was struck with and idea. Smiling at his own genius and wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier, he looked her right in the eyes.

"Of course we are both quite angry at the moment. It would probably be best for all involved if we each got a little space and calmed down, yes? I shall return tomorrow night and we will continue this discussion then."

As he exited the building and headed for Shreveport his mind was going a mile a minute making plans. A full on assault would not go over well with Sookie, it would in all likelihood just backfire and have unintended consequences. No, with Sookie you had to be more subtle and most importantly play within her precious guidelines for acceptable behavior. He needed to get his point across to her in such a way that she saw the truth for herself. And he knew just what to do.

How dare he not understand that he was in the wrong. It had been nearly fourteen hours since she and Eric had fought in her room and she was still fuming. Getting back into the swing of things at Merlottes wasn't helping either. Everyone kept staring and whispering about where she'd been. After talking to Jason they had both decided that the only way to deal with the impending storm from her absence would be to say nothing at all. Let people speculate where she had been, and why she had gone in the first place. They were going to come up with their own version of events anyway why not just let them and save themselves the hassle of trying to insist that a lie is the truth.

Since the start of her shift she'd heard everything from that she'd run off to join the circus because a swarthy lion tamer had swept her off her feet before dumping her a year later leaving her to slink back home with her tail between her legs; to she'd been involuntarily admitted into an asylum and now her family just wasn't owning up to it out of embarrassment. Honestly the things people can convince themselves is true is just down right amazing.

None of her friends would speak to her save Lala because while they didn't know where she'd gone, which made them angry, they did know that they hadn't heard word one from her in a year, which made them even angrier. Not to mention all the speculative glances at the bite marks on her neck. Some believed she'd gotten back with Bill right after she'd returned, which lead to the debate of if that were true which one of us was more pathetic me for running back to him or him for taking me back after an entire year. While others thought that the reason I'd been gone for so long was because some other vampire had taken me away and turned me into his … Oh lord some people's minds were just nasty.

Half way through her shift just as she was about ready to scream from all the different things people were starting to believe about her, things took a decidedly different turn. It all started with a man in uniform, doesn't it always. He strode right up to her in his khaki jumper with a look of resignation stamped on his face.

"Are you Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Even before taking a peak inside his mind she knew she wasn't going to like this in the least. Without a word he turned and walked out the door leaving everyone, cause they were all just that nosy, gazing after him. When he returned he was carry a bouquet of red roses bigger than anything she'd ever seen.

"These are for you Ms. Stackhouse. Where would you like me to place them?"

"Uh, over next to the bar would be fine for now. Do I own you anyt…"

"Sorry, not done yet." He really did sound sincerely apologetic as though he felt bad for what he was about to do.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes he and several others, dressed identical to him, brought in item after item. Chocolate of all kinds in all manner of shapes, balloon bouquets all proclaiming 'Sorry' in every color of the rainbow, and a life sized stuffed teddy bear holding a heart that ready 'I'm beary sorry', all from Eric. She was going to 'beary' his ass in the back yard, this was so embarrassing. To top it all off to distract everyone while the workmen made their delivery five elaborately dressed or rather undressed chip n' dale dancers sang 'I say a little prayer for you' to her. As they all filed out after the delivery was through, the original guy looking even sorrier for her handed her an envelope with her name on it. Tipping his hat at her in farewell he to left her standing in a room full of stunned bar patrons and a quietly fuming Sam. The note was from Eric as she tried to ignore everyone and their now racing thoughts she read it and wanted to hunt him down and kick him.

_**My Dear Lover,**_

_**After some thought last night I decided that you were right, I should apologize for my behavior. So here is my apology. I hope the delivery went well and I cannot wait to see you tonight.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Viking Sex God **_

After reading his note she took a deep breathe to steel herself before looking around at everything that had gotten left for her. Seeing it all together somehow made it all seem simply ridiculous. Where before she had been mortified now she just wanted to laugh, which she guessed was his intention. If he'd truly wanted to punish her for her behavior he could have done way worse. That and the way he'd signed his note told her that he wasn't truly angry with her. Looking around she knew she'd be giving away most of her chocolate just to buy some peace and quiet. Seeing Sam turn and stomp back to his office she knew she'd likely be having a conversation with him soon. Sometimes that Viking was just too much even for her. She was so busy trying to smooth everything over with people she didn't notice the angry eyes of her neighbor as he stared at all of her gifts.

Eric woke with the knowledge that his lover was already on her way home. Testing the bond he found his beloved more amused than anything. He supposed his gifts had arrived as ordered, good that meant his plan was unfolding just as he'd wanted. She would think that those gifts and the embarrassment they would cause would be the extent of his punishment for her throwing him out of their home the other night, that was not the case though. No her punishment would not start until after they had concluded all that needed doing this night to make them safe. Then his true fun would begin.

He rose from his cubby secure in the knowledge that tonight he would be victorious in this test of wills. Really sookie should have known better than to throw down the gauntlet in such a manner before a Viking, let alone a Viking vampire god. As his lover entered their home he braced himself for what was to come.

"Lover you are home. Good you and I have some business to conclude." Feeling her sudden spike of trepidation through the bond, he knew she thought he meant to punish her further for her earlier behavior. That was not the case not yet anyway.

"What business?"

"Why your new properties of course, you will soon be the proud owner of your familial home once more." The look of relief that decended upon his lovers face made him want to laugh. She truly was to naïve to win this battle she began. Rule number one, never accept anything at face value.

"Your right I completely forgot that was today. You have all the paperwork right?"

"Yes lover. The necessary forms are on your dinning room table awaiting your signature. Among the ownership agreements you will also find a contract prohibiting you from resending my invitation from here. You may of course ask me to go or voice your displeasure with me as you would with any other romantic partner, but you may not use your ownership of this property to compel me to leave it. Do you agree?"

He knew before asking that she would see it as fair, and if she was nothing else his lover was always fair. After signing all of the documents with her elegantly looping signature she handed all of them over and preceded to the kitchen for her after work sustenance never once glancing back as though they meant nothing to her. And knowing her as well as he did he supposed they truly did mean little to her now, his lover was a very much in the now kind of person, and now her ownership of Fantasia and her home were of little consequence.

After sending copies of the agreements to his lawyer he felt a slight magical pull and he was suddenly being compelled to leave their home. For one heart stopping moment he thought she had gone back on her word and recinded his invitation. He quickly shook himself free of the traitorous thought and realized that now with the house its self being under new ownership he would need to be invited in by the new owner, Sookie. Once he'd backed out on to the porch he saw Sookie coming around the corner of the dining room headed towards the living room where he should have been. Upon seeing him outside she stopped and raising a brow and cocking her head to the side just looked at him for a moment before realizing what happened and starting to laugh.

She laughed so hard and so long she had tears streaming down her face before she began to get herself under control.

"Are you quite done yet? Stop laughing and let me in." His frustration grew as she attempted to invite him in several times only to nearly fall over with laughter.

"I'm sorry but you made me sign that paper saying I wouldn't recind you invitation… Then the house kicks you out for me... And you never said anything about inviting you in, only not kicking you out. It's just so funny that you didn't think of this and put in a failsafe for it. Ha ha ha Oh I can't …. I can't breathe."

His lover was now actively holding her sides and leaning against the nearest wall in her attempts not to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Eric… Won't you please come in?" The last word barely making it out of her mouth before she was off again continuing her laughing fit.

"If you're almost done there are some other things we need to see to tonight."

"Yeah, like what?" While her laughter had calmed considerably she still had not caught her breath enough to speak with her normal voice. She sounded out of breath and slightly husky, which caused his cock to tighten considerably.

"Like what to do about you kicking me out of here yesterday because you were wrong and didn't want to admit it. What do you think we should do about that my dear?"

As expected she became very still at the beginning of his explanation and quite belligerent at the end.

"I was not wrong! You were you giant baby, so just admit it already. Hitting you was the only thing I could do. If there was another option please tell me what it was so I'll know the next time you get fairy whipped by someone!"

_Fairy whipped_? He could not believe what he was hearing not only did his lover refuse to admit her folly but now she insulted him. This had gone far enough, time for the punishment to begin.

Without so much as a word he took the two steps separating them, grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Paying little mind to her kicking of the air and screaming his name, though when she threatened his manhood he did falter a step, he strode purposefully towards her bedroom. Sitting her down gently on the edge of her bed he reached over to her nightstand where he had placed all he would need for the evening and grabbed pair of handcuffs.

"Look at me lover," Her eyes stayed glued to the cuffs in his hands. "No, lover look at my eyes."

When she finally raised her gaze he could see the fear and wariness so clearly displayed in her expressive brown eyes.

"Lover, I need you to trust that I will never harm you. Do you know that no matter how angry I am with you nothing between us will ever cause you true pain?" At her hesitant but still somehow firm nod of agreement and understanding he relaxed a great deal.

"Now though this will be punishing I will give you a safe word to use if you are truly uncomfortable with something. This word is to be used only if we venture into territory that makes you feel bad, not for frustration. Your safety word is apple. If you say this word at any point we will stop, I will untie you, and we will never do that again until you feel you wish to."

When she again nodded her agreement he gently removed her merlottes t-shirt before pushed her back onto the bed and cuffing her hands to the head board. Her bra was strapless making its removal unnecessary until later. Reaching over to the nightstand once more he grabbed the thick black blindfold and looking into her eyes for consent, carefully placed it over her eyes.

Once she was bound and blinded he knelt at the foot of her bed and smiled. Now the fun would truly begin and he would have his apology before the game was over of that he was certain. Taking his shirt off so that the feel of his shirt on her skin would not pull her out of the sensations he was about to invoke in her, he reached over to the nightstand once more.

Starting at her wrists he gently and lightly trailed the feather down her arm. Making sure to move slowly so that the sensations would build, higher and higher. As he trailed it down the valley between her breasts her entire body shivered and her hips arch upwards as he moved lower trailing a circle around her belly button. As he teased the line of her shorts her head began to thrash from side to side, the sound of them unsnapping as loud as a gunshot in tension filled room.

He placed the feather on her stomach as he pulled her shorts down her legs inch by inch. Making sure to softly blow on the feather so that its ends would tickle her and his breath would cool her skin. Once her shorts were off leaving her only in a bra and panties, he resumed the feathers path. Trailing it down one leg, lingering on her foot just long enough to make her giggle and squirm, finally trailing back up between them to tease her thighs. Her panties becoming soaking wet, he slowly swirled the feather around her belly button once more, as he blew his cold breathe over her skin. She began to rub her thighs together in frustration as he brought the feather back up her body, between her breasts and up the opposite arm he started from.

Once he reached her wrist once more finishing with the feather he placed it back on the nightstand and knelt once more at the edge of the bed, waiting. She began to squirm more as the silence went on for longer and longer. Finally after two minutes of whines and unanswered hip thrusts she spoke.

"Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"Eric please!"

"Please what my lover? If you wish me to do something you will have to learn to be more specific in your requests."

She began to rub her thighs together more frantically, tugging futilely at her hands that were secured above her head.

"Lover what was that poisonous object given to Snow White?" He needed to remind her of the safe word. Often the first time people forgot about it during the height of their distress or discomfort. He did not want her looking at him later and saying she'd forgotten that she could call a halt to things.

What why was he talking about Snow White while her insides were on fire? She was about to answer when she remembered, apple. He was reminding her of her safe word. He thought she couldn't handle this. Ha she'd show him.

"A pumpkin."

His answering laughter both pleased and infuriated her. She was dying of frustration and he was amused. She would get him back for this, true handcuffs would not hold him but with the safe word in play they didn't really hold her either. Turnabout was gonna be a bitch for him later. For now though she needed to get him to put her out of her misery.

"Please Eric, touch me!"

There that ought to be specific enough for him. God if he didn't touch her soon she was sure she'd explode.

"Ah lover I wish I could. It saddens me to see you so distressed, but I fear I cannot touch someone who owes me an apology. Maybe if you settled that debt I could be persuaded to help you now."

So that was his game then. No way in hell would she apologise. She would stand firm on this damn it, he was in the wrong on this argument not her. While yes she may have over reacted a little in asking him to leave, but he was the one who'd left so… yeah still his fault.

"Never!"

"Never is a very long time lover. Take it from someone who knows."

She would stand firm. Even though he was playing with her breasts, she would not give in. She was made of sterner stuff than that and damn it she was in the right. Her conviction would help her stand strong.

Fourty-five minutes later she lay panting beside her Viking silently berating herself for her weakness.

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh really lover? Than why did you say it, if you did not mean it?"

God she really hated him right now. She would hit him if her sated body still had the energy needed to raise her arms. After wringing an apology out of her which only took an embarrassing ten minutes he proceeded to pleasure them both into a stupor.

Sometimes guys who were gods in bed and knew it, treating that as fact rather than opinion, were a giant pain. Looking at the giant grin on her Vikings face she began to plan her vengeance. Maybe she would get Pam to help her a little 'I'm sorry about you getting in trouble' thing, and she was sure Pam would get a charge out of getting one over on her maker. Apologizing when she knew she was in the right was bitter but the sweet taste of revenge would soon make her forget all about it.


	4. intervention

Waking up alone the next morning she began to cement her plans as she got ready for work. Knowing exactly what she'd be doing over the weekend she couldn't help but smile as she pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot. Walking inside quickly whiped the smile off her face completely. There waiting for her were all of her friends, from their minds she knew that this was an intervention. Crap!

"Hey guys what's up?" Like she didn't know.

"Well Sook we're all here because we love you. We want you to realize that your relationship with Bill isn't healthy." This from Tara the queen of unhealthy relationships, no stop, being defensive and angry was not going to do any good. She would remain calm, hear them out, and then decide on how to react.

"Yeah, after everything the guy has put you through, we as your friends want you to know that we love you and we'll support you if you want to leave him." Now Sam was chiming in with his unbiased two cents.

As they spoke one at a time she tried to figure out why they all thought she was with Bill. Thinking about it now she realized while she had been seeing him for a little while now all of her friends had been so mad at her since her return, most even refusing to speak to her, she hadn't actually told any of them about Eric. With the only clue for them being the bite mark on her neck yesterday she supposed it was a logically conclusion for them to jump to, a wrong one, but still a logical one.

Once they were all done with down grading of Bill and on occasion her to, she took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since she entered the bar.

"I understand that ya'll love me." They'd said it often enough over the last hour. "That being said I want you to understand that my life is just that. Mine. If I had decided to go back to Bill, which I didn't, that would have been none of your business. Understand?"

"But if you ain't with Bill then who bit you?" This from Terry, who was probably only there because of Arlene. While Terry did like her well enough, groups and especially potentially hostile groups, just weren't Terry's thing.

"That would be Eric who I've been seeing since I got back."

And with that one statement all manner of hell broke loose in Bon Temp Louisiana.

"You what…"

"Sookie, how could you?"

"Oh Sookie No!"

Everyone spoke at once venting their horror and anger, but she didn't listen to their words. No, instead she decided to figure out what was behind all of this.

Arlene was against all vampires. She was even thinking about joining the Fellowship.

Terry as suspected didn't care one way or the other. He thought it was her life and therefore not his place to tell her right from wrong. She silently thanked him for that.

Tara was afraid of all vampires ever since Franklin and thought she was an inconsiderate friend for not sharing her opinions about them.

Sam as expected was motivated by jealousy. He wanted her to be with him and thought that would actually happen if it wasn't for all the _fangers_ getting in his way.

Surprisingly enough the only person who supported her decision and in fact thought she was doing the right and smart thing was Lafyette. He, who Eric had tortured, thought that while he didn't much like the guy there must be something about him that made her want to give him a chance. And while he wouldn't be wanting to be anywhere within a hundred feet of the _mutherfucka_ he respected her ability to make her own choices. Hearing his support of her almost made her cry. Finally with everyone silent for once she decided to actually make her choice.

"I will say this only once so please do me the courtesy of listening and understanding me when I say this. I do love you all very deeply, you are my friends. But, you don't have the right to tell me what to do! My decision on who to date is for me to make, no one else. I know what I'm doing and frankly it's more than a little insulting that you all seem to think that I can't make my own decisions without your input and approval. Now Sam unless your firing me I would like to get to work now if you don't mind."

Waking in his little cubby Eric smiled at the memory of the night before. Reaching out through the bond to see if his lover still fumed over her easy defeat he found… sorrow and anger. Dressing quickly he flew at his top speed to her room to find her crying quietly on her bed.

Moving quickly yet quietly so as not to disturb her, he laid down beside her on the bed curling his arm around her and bringing her back into the shelter of his body. Kissing her neck gently he crooned in her ear.

"My lover what has upset you so."

He would track down the source of her anguish and destroy it.

"My friends. They thought I'd gotten back together with Bill and set up and intervention to try and talk me into leaving him. When I told them I was with you they all got so mad I looked in their heads to see what they were really angry about. The only ones who don't hate me are Terry and Lafyette. With Terry the only reason is because he doesn't care about me one way or the other. But the others I thought they were my friends but the first time I don't just fall in line with what they say is best…"

His lover was unable to continue speaking so overcome with pain and tears. He would rip her_ friends_ to pieces did he not know that would only hurt her further. Searching his mind for some solution some magic way to heal her hurts, he gently offered the only fix that came to mind.

"If they hurt you so badly then leave them behind. While it is true that I know little about human friendships what I do know leads me to believe that they should not cause you such sorrow. If these people are so unworthy companions, rid yourself of their hatred and come live with me in Shreveport. There would be so many new and interesting opportunities for you there. New friends to make, new jobs to try, new experiences to discover, a whole new world to explore."

After several minutes of silence he feared his suggestion had offended her. Finally she spoke without her tears choking her voice.

"I'll think about it."

Then she drifted off to sleep, not waking the entire night. He hoped she would take him up on his offer but with Sookie Stackhouse anything was possible.

Bill picked up the nearest object and threw it across the room the sound of the crystal vase shattering as it struck the wall did little to alleviate his rage. Turning to his desk he read the memo that had been waiting for him once more. Northman, that disgusting giant, had transferred Sookie's home to someone else not of his retinue to keep it from him and Fangtasia as well. He would not stand for this, he was King now damn it, people were supposed to do as he commanded. Once more that Viking had undermined his plans for he and Sookie. He did not blame Sookie for her involvement with the thug, no she was young and easily swayed, he placed the blame squarely on Eric's shoulder's where it belonged.

"Guard!"

"Yes, my liege?"

"Get me Northman immediately."

"As you wish Sire."

That was how all vampires were supposed to treat him now, with respect. He would show the raunchy Norse bastard that he was not to be trifled with. He would have Sookie's home and then he would gift it to her as a show of remorse for his actions the year before. Sookie was his and his she would remain. Right now was just a minor bump in the road on their journey to eternity together.

Pam breezed into her makers office without knocking, as was her way, to deliver the news of this new development to him face to face.

"Master you have been summoned by his highness one of his guard dogs is here to escort you to the palace." She was not overly worried about this new step taken by their _king,_ she knew her maker could take care of himself especially when dealing with that weasel Compton.

"Damn, as always he has the worst possible timing. Sookie will be here shortly, I promised her we would go dancing tonight. When she arrives keep her entertained until my return, if I do not return by one I want **you** to escort her home."

As she watched her Maker exit his office she felt her irritation at the girl grow. She really was more bother than she was worth, and now she was expected to babysit the blood bag, unbelievable. She supposed she could sit her in Eric's private booth and just keep an eye on her from across the room, and then she would not be tempted to vent her anger to the girl and risk further punishment.

Half an hour passed before the girl finally arrived wearing a crimson dress that dropped to just above her knees. Her shoulders and back were bare her tan made all the more noticeable by the dresses vibrant color. Looking the girl up and down she supposed she could see why her master desired the girl, somewhat.

"Hello Pam, is Eric in his office?"

"No, Eric had business with Bill this evening. He should still be back in time for the two of you to continue with your plans to go dancing. I am to keep you safe and entertained until my Master returns for you."

"Oh, well I suppose that actually works out well for me then, I wanted to talk to you tonight anyway." The mischievous glint in the girls eye made her usually caustic response die on her lips. Maybe she should hear the girl out.

Sitting at Eric's booth with the girl twenty minutes later she was oh so glad that she had. Apparently her maker had overstepped himself in punishing the girl and now the little darling was looking to get a little of her own back. And she had come up with the perfect way to do it to, one that if her master were to become displeased about, would mean punishment for Sookie, and Sookie only. She was in fact only doing as commanded and keeping her masters chosen entertained and how entertaining it was.

"So I was thinking pink for the walls down here around the dance floor, and more of a light blue towards the back near to the bar?"

"I agree the club would look marvelous with a new coat of paint."

"Of course no club of **mine **will have chipped walls."

Maybe the girl had some redeeming qualities after all. She could not wait to see his face when she finally put all of her plans into action. Now onto the cherub statues and floral pattern throne cover.

Eric had been waiting in the Kings study for nearly two hours now and recognized the ploy for what it was. Had he been a lesser vampire or heaven forbid one who feared the king he would be shaking by now wondering what was in store for him. However, since he already knew what this whole business was all about he spent his time fantasizing about Sookie and everything he was going to do to her once he was done here with _Bill_. It seemed only fair that Sookie take away the bad taste dealing with his monarch always seemed to leave in his mouth.

When Bill finally deigned to grace him with his benevolent presence he did so with a hurried step. Another transparent ploy that he really should have known better than to attempt to use on him of all vampires. This caused the already terrified occupant to believe that you were in a rush and then they would hurry to do as you wish so as not to delay you further and incur your wrath even more than they already had.

"Sheriff, I received notice that you had failed to sign over the two properties I requested from here, would you care to explain you behavior?"

"Yes, your majesty."_ You condescending egotistical ass. _"I surrendered all of my possessions you requested, sadly the two you make mention of were no longer mine to give, Sire."

"Oh really, and who's were they? Pam's?"

"No Sire, had the new owner been of my retinue I would of course have ordered him or her to surrender then to you as well. Unfortunately the new holder is not a vampire and there for not mine to command in such a way. I apologize for any and all inconvenience caused by this unfortunate turn of events." There suck on that one you pompous fool.

"I tire of these games Northman!"

_As do I you overgrown slug._

"I demanded all of the properties from you and you failed to deliver not one but two of them. I will however be lenient, if you deliver one of the two missing items to me by dawn tomorrow I will not seek punishment for your lapse."

His majesty's smug smile sent hot black rage coursing through his body. The bastard thought he had him by the short hairs, well he'd best think again.

"Thank you your majesty, you will be hearing from me shortly."

With an imperious wave of arrogant command he was dismissed. Turning he quickly left the compound and took to the sky, he needed to think, and quickly.

As sookie had thought Pam was a genius when it came to ways of annoying Eric. After only three hours they had come up with a decorating scheme that would make the big bad Viking cringe at the sight of it. Now all she had to do was set up a time during the day tomorrow to have the workmen she hired (Alcide and his crew) to come in and execute her plan of attack. It was nearing half past one now and Pam had taken her home at a breakneck speed that made _her_ cringe to think about.

Sitting alone in her room she hoped Eric was alright. She more than most knew how sneaky Bill could be and as the hours had slowly ticked by she'd become more and more worried. Every time she heard a floor board creak she'd look up and hope to see that Eric had let himself in again and was standing over her leering with his patented smirk of haughty superiority and unapologetic sexuality. Now as it was going on five hours since he'd been summoned away from her she was beginning to get downright hysterical. Biting her lip she tried hard to turn her mind to something other than the man who had become such a huge part of her life in such a short amount of time.

"Thinking of me I hope."

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, or at least it seemed that way to her, she quickly turned towards the window that was now open curtains billowing in the cool night breeze, to find Eric slightly windblown but none the worse for wear.

"Eric! I was getting so worried about you." She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck, which was a stretch for her, and pressed her face against his rock hard body inhaling his scent. "What happened?"

"I do not wish to speak of that now lover. Now I simply need you."

"Yes, Eric I need you."

His kiss was bruising and so erotic that she felt her knees begin to buckle. Whatever had happened with Bill had clearly made him angry, and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. As he began to back her towards her bed she shook her head and shoved him against the wall. Something she knew she only accomplished because he allowed it. Looking into his stormy eyes she leaned in and kissed him tenderly wanting to erase the entire night for him.

She began to kiss her way down his chest, working her way further down his body undoing his shirt one button at a time stopping every two inches to place another kiss to his now bared skin. When she finally fell to her knees before him she ran her hands back up his chest slowly reaching as high as she could before raking her nails down his body simultaneously running her tongue along the top of his pants.

Her hands were shaking with arousal when she started to unbuckle his belt and she never took her eyes off of his as she lowered his tight black jeans. Only when his throbbing cock sprung forth did her gaze move somewhere else transfixed at the sight of how much he truly wanted her. Running her tongue up his length she rejoiced in the shudder her actions caused in him. As she finally took him fully into her mouth and began to suck him hard his hands finally moved from their place on the wall, gripping her hair tightly and holding her head in place.

As he began to thrust his hips in time with the pulls of her mouth she flattened her tongue and then began trying to take him deeper down her throat. His thrust grew more frantic and she looked into his eyes once more as she felt his entire body tighten as his climax move closer. Locking gazes she saw his fangs shoot down a moment before his warm cum filled her mouth. Swallowing instinctively she closed her eyes and moaned as she heard his roar of pleasure.

When he gripped her arms and swung her into his arms she kissed his throat causing his hands to tighten on her body. When he laid her down on her bed and moved over her the moonlight from her open window casting sinister shadows across his face, she could not suppress her shiver of anticipation and need.

"Oh god Eric! Take me. Bite me!"

"With pleasure, lover."

Looking down at his lovers sleeping form his mind began to race once more. He'd found solace in her warm welcoming body for hours but now he was alone with his thoughts once more. The way he saw it he only really had one option, give Bill Fangtasia. He didn't want to, the club while not important to him on a personal level was the base of him as Sheriff. It was where all of the vampires in his area knew to go to check in with him and air their petty grievances.

He could set up another base once Fangtasia was no longer his, he did not even entertain the thought of staying there once it was no longer in the control of someone he trusted. While he did not look forward to the hassle of finding a new public face for himself, nor did he imagine the tantrum Billy would throw would be pleasant he would not allow Sookie to lose her ancestral home, it meant to much to her and he would not be the cause of its loss.

Gazing down at Sookie one last time before seeking his rest he knew he was making the right decision, the only decision. Once he was secured in his light tight cubby he called his lawyer and requested that the papers be drawn up immediately to transfer ownership of Fangtasia one last time. He would get Sookie to sign them tomorrow once he rose.


	5. fight of your life

Sookie was slightly worried about Eric. She realized this morning that he'd never told her what happened with Bill. The one time she'd asked he'd told her not to worry about it then and to go to sleep. Pulling into the Merlotte's parking lot she took a deep breath and pushed those problems to the back of her mind right now she had less fanged problems to deal with. She hoped that Sam and Arlene were over their little snit from before. She honestly didn't understand why they thought they had the right to tell her what to do with her life. Only Jason really had any sway over how she lived and even he would never go so far as to tell her who she could see.

Walking in she expanded her shields and got the lay of the land and found the atmosphere… chilly. Oh wonderful, today was going to be just perfect.

She made it through nearly the entire day holding her tongue. Every time Arlene made a nasty comment in her hearing about vampires she shrugged it off telling herself that she had a right to her own opinion, bigoted though it might be. Every time Sam refused to look away when she caught him openly glaring at her she told herself that he had a right to his feelings no matter how unjustified.

Ten minutes til the end of her shift Sam grabbed her arm and damn near dragged her into his office. Alright that was NOT okay any way she looked at it. Once the door closed behind them she jerked her arm out of his very tight grip and went on the offensive.

"Keep your hands off me Sam Merlotte! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Me? What's wrong with me!? I told you Sookie, I told you when you got involved with Bill in the first place that vamps were bad news but you didn't listen and look what happened to you, Cher. Well by god you're gonna listen to me this time."

Deciding to hear him out, to at least get it all out in the open, she nodded for him to continue.

"Vampires, all vampires, are vicious blood thirsty killers and a nice girl like you got no business mixing yourself up with the likes of them."

Translation, I was too much of a gutless worm to try for you when you were free and clear and now I'm angry that you're so popular with the vampires that I'm lashing out like a little boy.

"And another thing! Don't you remember how things were with you and Bill? You kept getting hurt and needing your friends to help you out. I just don't want to see you get hurt no more darling."

Translation I'm better than any of those other guys. Give me a chance and I'll prove it. It's all about subtext and reading between the lines with guys.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from Sookie?"

Translation, please agree with me and be mine.

"Oh I understand Sam. Now I hope you understand why I have to quit. Please consider this my two weeks' notice. I will work all the days you still have me on the schedule but please do not put me on the next."

"What?"

Translation, how did this not go the way I wanted it to?

"You've known me a lot of years Sam. By now you should know that when my boss starts acting inappropriately and making decisions about me based on romantic feeling I will never, and I do mean never, be able to return I walk away. Now will this do as my notice or will you need a written notice of intent as well?"

Sam's mouth hung open in very real shock. He'd apparently never thought she would ever leave Merlotte's which was in part her own fault. She should have made things clear to him a year ago when she'd started dating Bill and his true feelings for her came to the surface but she hadn't wanted to hurt him. Now that he was attacking her personal choices and manhandling her that reservation went out the window.

Deciding she'd ask him again tomorrow about the written notice, give him time to come to terms with how things were now, she turned and briskly walked out of his office all the way to the car.

Never noticing the figure in the hallway outside of the office, or the scowl of the man who'd overheard her entire conversation with her boss and friend.

Eric had woken from his slumber two hours ago filled with determination. Sitting on the ridiculous floral sofa in Sookie's living room waiting for her, the papers to sign Fangtasia over to Bill ready and waiting on the coffee table before him. When he'd called pam this evening to tell her about the new ownership and told her to keep the club closed this evening she'd laughed long and hard. When she asked if he'd be coming by later to gather any personal items from the club she'd laughed even louder when he'd confirmed that he would. Sometimes his child's humor was a mystery even to him.

When he finally heard Sookie's car pulling up out front he took a deep unnecessary breathe that always seemed to help his lover when facing difficult situations and stood to greet her at the door. He would later blame his inattentiveness on Bill and the situation he forced him into for what happened next. When he opened the door to his darling Sookie he was greeted with a shotgun blast to the side of his head.

Looking up above him his fangs dropped in anger as his lovers new neighbor bore down on him with his gun.

Sookie spent the entire drive back home after quitting her job going through an emotional rollercoaster. She went from angry to sad to resigned. She had done the right thing, she just had to keep reminding herself of that.

When she finally got home she had expected Eric to meet her at the door since he'd told her he would not be going to Fangtasia tonight because they had something to discuss. When she didn't see him she assumed he was waiting for her inside or worse yet maybe he wasn't there at all, it would be just like Bill to summon him again tonight.

Climbing the three steps to her door she paused, her door was open. There was no way Eric would leave her door open, he was so anal about her safety. Slowly she put her hand on the edge of the door and pushed it open wider. She'd never noticed just how unnerving the creaking of her door really was until that moment.

"Eric!"

No answer, taking one step forward and expanding her shield to try and find the blank spot that would tell her if he was still in the house she stopped frozen at the puddle of blood just past the threshold. All thought stuttered to a halt as her fears overcame her mind and her heart began to break. This was just like Gran. She was so consumed with her memories of past horrors and denials of what she might find in her house she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. Just as she was assuring herself that while it was a lot of blood it wasn't nearly enough for Eric to be finally dead she was struck soundly on the side of her head. Dropping to her knees she would have fallen face first in Eric's blood if not for the arm securely around her waist holding her up.

Eric had come to moments ago flat on his back looking above him at what he guessed was the ceiling of Sookie's basement, the biting pain in his wrists, legs, and neck told him he was bound with silver. That bastard, he was really going to enjoy killing him.

No sooner had the thought entered him mind than the sonofabitch in question moved to stand over him, smiling, the little fuck. The grip on his shoulder as he pulled him up into a sitting position caused the chains on his neck and wrists to move making him have to bite the inside of his cheek not to cry out.

Once his vision cleared of the spots the movement caused he found himself sitting upright with Sookie tied to a chair opposite him. She was bleeding from her temple, her ponytail was lopsided and in disarray. If his heart had been beating the sight before him would have stopped it instantly, only the shallow rise and fall of her chest kept him from becoming catatonic.

"Hello there, finally one of you is awake. I should have guessed it would have been you, vampire healing and all."

The bastard was smiling at him like they were friends sharing a private joke. He would torture him for weeks before finally granting him the mercy of death. Focusing inward he sent out a call for aid to his child and satisfied his bloodlust with visions of all the things he would do to this little piss ant soon enough. When he felt his child's immediate response and sensed her moving steadily closer he focused on the problem at hand.

"What did you do to Sookie?" He kept his voice bland void of any emotion at all.

"That's what you ask? Not why are you doing this? What do you want? Just what did you do to my girl? Gotta say I'm impressed no one ever asks after others, they're always very _me_ oriented. To answer your question I just gave her a little love tap with the butt of my gun when she got home, nothing life threatening."

"Well that's a relief it took me a long time to get her just the way I wanted her. It would be a pain to have to start all over with someone else."

Just keep his focus a little longer. Keep him off balance with unexpected answers and give pam enough time to get here.

"Oh, ah ha, you are a funny one aren't you? Don't try to snow me vampire I know she means something to you. You wouldn't have looked for her for as long as you did for that whole year she was gone if she didn't now would you?"

How the fuck did he know about any of that?

"What makes you think I looked for her?" Be cool, be calm.

The sonofabitch was circling Sookie now trailing his finger across her shoulders, down her face, up her arms. He was gonna rip his fucking hands off.

"Oh no lying now, it's rude. I started hooking up with one of your vampires… ah Lilith, Lillian, Lilah something like that, she told me all about your obsession with the little backwoods telepathic barmaid. The longer she was away the more desperate to find her you became, so don't act like you don't care for my benefit."

Lithia a Russian vampire fairly new to his territory, not only had she spoken of him to her human lover and spoken badly of his chosen, but she'd also revealed Sookie's telepathy as well. She would suffer for her part in this.

"You've heard of me before. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. It wasn't you that caught my interest. I was seeing Lily so I could kill her. I'd never killed a vamp before. Human, werewolf, demon, but never a vamp, then she started running her mouth about Sookie Stackhouse. When she told me about her telepathy I asked others about it mainly here in Bon Temp, but at Fangtasia as well. Most of your vampires told me to take a hike, and most of the people here in Bon Temp told me to stop listening to silly rumors, but there were a few who verified what she told me. Not many mind you, but enough to gain my interest. While I'd never killed a vampire, I'd never even seen another telepath, so I abandoned my plans for Linnett, knowing a dead or missing vamp would cause too much attention to her human lover, and waited."

The man was truly certifiable. Not only did he admit to wanting to kill a vampire to him, the Area Sheriff, but he just couldn't seem to stop talking. He'd heard Sookie's breathing increase halfway through his rant signaling her wakefulness, but she was smart enough to pretend slumber. Now all he had to do was keep him talking for ten more minutes.

"Please Brad, do continue you have my rapt attention. The fact that you managed to dupe a vampire is truly a herculean feat. "

As expected the praise caused the imbecile to preen and as an added bonus his attention caused him to finally stop touching Sookie. If he'd watched the lunatic run his hands over his lover one more time he would have tried to attack him silver or no silver.

"I gotta admit I started to wonder after a few weeks if her vamp boyfriend really had offed her when she still hadn't shown up. Only your continued search for her told me otherwise. If you were still looking for her it wasn't very likely that a vampire had killed her, if they had you would have known within the first week and stopped looking. I made friends in Bon Temp who kept me apprised of all the town gossip and finally when word came that the long lost telepath had returned I took my friend up on the offer to move up here near her. That Fortenberry woman really can talk you to death, but it was all worth it."

So crazy didn't mean stupid in this human, to bad crazy and stupid was easily defeated, crazy and clever made things a little harder. Not that he doubted Pam's ability to take out one meager human. The only reason he'd been able to take him was because he wasn't paying attention something that would never happen again.

"I was gonna draw this out a little more. When I first met her I understood all the fuss and thought about trying to sway her away from you and to me. Then you started sending her elaborate gifts at work and I decided to just kill you and take her. I had an entire trap set up, you would have truly been impressed. There was a vat of liquid silver, which is very hard to come by these days, and a pulley so she could watch you die."

He was actually pouting about not being able to kill him like he wanted. Searching the bond he found his child was almost here. Just a few more minutes.

"What changed your mind?"

"She quit her job today and I figured now was likely going to be my last chance."

Sookie had quit Merlotte's? That was news to him, good news in his book, but still news. Hearing the sound of a shockgun shell being racked into place he focused on Brad again to find him aiming is weapon at his head. Normally he would not be worried, but at this range he might truly be able to kill him. Sending his urgency through his bond with his child he sensed her enter the property.

"Goodbye Eric, this had been fun but it's over now."

"Yes, it is."

The racking of the shotgun made her heart stop. After waking tied to the chair to the sound of her neighbors crazed rant she'd tried once more to listen to his thoughts. Like the breaking of a damn his thoughts flooded into her mind. The antipsychotics he'd been taking to help himself appear normal had been blocking her telepathy. The drugs had changed how his mind worked effectively keeping her out. His name wasn't Brad it was Antony Bradson and he had killed so many people it was disgusting to see, but every death he'd caused played before her eyes in sickening detail.

He'd started with animal's kittens and stray dogs, before moving on to other children in his neighborhood. Finally he'd killed his mother when he was twelve and hadn't stopped since.

"Goodbye Eric, this had been fun but it's over now."

Those ominous words made her jerk her head up without thinking, wide eyes on Eric. Only his response helped her regain her calm.

"Yes it is."

No sooner had he spoken those words than she heard her basement door splinter and crack. Pam with her fangs down at the foot of the stairs was the most beautiful sight in the world to her at that moment. With everything that had happened she had expected a bit more of a climactic ending to dear old Brad, but no Pam just sped right up to him while he was still staring at her wide eyed with shock, reached out a hand and snapped his neck. It was all over in seconds and the relief that flooded her entire being left her feeling drained.

Pam untied Eric first of course; who then jumped up before his wounds even had time to heal and ripped the ropes from her arms and ankles. He spoke to Pam in Swedish as he swept her up into his arms. She knew they were probably discussing how best to get rid of the body, but she couldn't gather enough energy to care.

With his lover curled up in his arms safe and sound his beast finally receded. He'd just finished yelling at Pam for killing the man when she knew he would have wanted to torture him, but what was done was done. Now his top priority was his Sookie, and he could tell from the trembling of her body that she was beginning to go into shock.

Eric had placed her on the counter top in her bathroom while he started running a bath. She knew from past experience that she was beginning to go into shock, and it was beyond sad that she could recognize the signs of that by now. When he stood in front of her once more she looked into his eyes silently trying to set it right in her mind that they were both truly okay. She had been so terrified that she would lose him, like she seemed to lose everyone these days.

She felt his hands on her body as he began to peal her bloody clothes from her, but she couldn't pry her eyes from his. She only felt a slight stirring of emotion when he strip down himself, but even the sight of his magnificent body couldn't bring her out of herself.

The hot water flowing over her body helped to stop her shivers and his strong arms around her holding her to him made her feel safe and loved. She heard him crooning softly in her ear from what seemed like from a great distance, even though she could feel his lips against her neck. Only when the water began to cool did she finally move sitting up slightly to look over her shoulder at the man who owned her heart.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about everything. You'd think that I'd be better at life threatening situations by now." Her attempt at humor was met with a look of sympathy and understanding from his stormy blue eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for my darling. You are actually doing far better than most in this situation, and I for one and in awe of your strength, if that means anything to you."

"That means everything to me. Can we talk about something else please."

"As you wish." Reaching past her she watched him add more hot water to the tub, and bubbles filling the air around them with the soothing scent of vanilla.

"Tell me what you wanted to talk to me about tonight."

"Well, why don't we speak of you quitting your job this evening instead."

His hesitance to speak to her about what he'd wanted to speak to her about made her slightly nervous but she refused to panic until it was absolutely necessary, she was just too exhausted for anything else right now.

"Uh, Sam and I really got into it today over my personal choices in life. I have a hard and fast rule about my boss's involvement in my life. As long as they're well intentioned and truly trying to help I will take a lot from them, but if like Sam they are self-serving in their comments I walk if they step over the line. Sam stepped over the line today that is the beginning and end of it."

Looking over at him expectedly she raised her eyebrows, she shared now it was his turn.

He knew what she meant with that look. It was time to confess all to her.

"Our plan to keep Bill from taking my properties here in Louisiana seems to have partially failed. He wants one of the two properties I denied him. I have decided to give him Fangtasia so you don't need to worry about losing your ancestral home. I told you before that you would be able to keep your home and I meant it."

"You're going to give him Fangtasia?"

He started to answer automatically to alleviate any worry she may have over losing her home. Then he heard her tone and had to pause. She was suppressing not tears but laughter.

"Yes, that is the plan little one. Why?"

"Oh, nothing I just have one request, could we both go there tonight before signing it over please."

Her laughter had very much in evidence now. He did not know what was going on but he knew now after all this laughter in response to his club that he needed to go see it… now.

Quickly getting them both dressed and ready for the little outing, he drove faster than normal hitting and surpassing 150mph. When he pulled up the outside looked as it always did, except for the lack of people proclaiming it as closed. Stepping inside he stopped and… laughed.

It looked like the bedroom of a demented five year old girl. Everything was done in bright colors that didn't go together at all; electric pinks, baby blues, and sunflower yellows adorned the walls and dance floors. There were ceramic cherubs hanging from the ceiling on strands of purple yarn every four feet. His throne, his precious manly throne, was covered with a tacky nineteen seventies floral fabric.

He wished he could be there when Bill got his first eye full of his new club.

"Eric, I've been thinking."

"Yes, my dear so have I."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking that if this is how you decorate I will never allow you within ten miles of my home."

His laughter could not be contained. He knew why she had done it originally, this was his punishment from his darling girl.

"Stop, you know this is not to my taste. I would never decorate something I would see everyday, this was all for you."

"And I appreciate it lover, I really do. Now what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if you just give Bill Fangtasia he will do something else to get my home. So I was thinking; maybe, if the offer is still on the table we could give him my home like he wants and I could move in with you."

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. He stood stock still for a minute thinking maybe he hadn't heard her correctly. He'd wanted this for so long.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it since I quit my job. I want to share my life with you, my whole life not just half of it."

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Alright, I would love to have you move into my home, our home, but I still want to give Bill Fangtasia if that's alright with you."

"I agree we should be generous with Bill he is your King after all."

They laughed together until she couldn't breathe and he couldn't stand up straight. He loved this woman more and more every day.


	6. fangtasia revealed

Packing up her home wasn't nearly as hard as she'd thought it would be. She'd thought leaving her childhood home would be harder than it was turning out to be. Everywhere she looked memories of Gran jumped out at her, but she would always have those memories and would carry them with her for the rest of her life.

Just as she was finishing up her room she heard a car pulling up outside. Not knowing who it could be she opened her mind and heard…Sam. He had better have a damn good reason for intruding on her personal time at her home without warning.

Knock, knock, "Sookie!"

The door was open to keep the heat from getting to oppressive while she was running around getting everything done for her to move tonight.

"Yeah Sam! Just a minute."

Running downstairs to meet him at the door she put on her best easy going smile. He had better keep his peace in her home.

"What can I do for you Sam?"

"I just wanted to drop by and apologize Cher, I was out of line yesterday and I hope you reconsider leaving us."

"Thank you for the apology Sam. I'm sorry but my mind is made up, and I'm moving to Shreveport today for good so keeping my job here in Bon Temp just wouldn't be practical."

She kept her smile in place and braced for the backlash of her statement. She didn't have to wait very long.

"You what! Sookie how could you be so stupid? I don't understand…."

"No you hold it right there Sam. You do not come into my home and call me stupid, which just proves to me that we can't be friends any more. Now Sam I'm gonna ask you just this once to get off my property immediately, if you don't I will treat you like the hostile intruder you are and get my shotgun, am I making myself clear?"

The look of pure rage on his face made her take a step back and think that she just might have to go after her gun after all. Thankfully it was fully loaded and only a few steps away in the hall closet. However; he just turned and stormed out as suddenly as he'd arrived. Though she knew she wouldn't be seeing anymore of him today, she had the sinking feeling that she hadn't truly seen the last of him.

Not two hours passed before she knew what Sam had done. Her brother Jason pulled up in his truck and gave her a disappointed look. She braced herself for his condemnation of her actions, but was surprised by the first words out of his mouth.

"You know Sook I always thought that if you ever decided to settle down with some man I would be the first to know, and from you no less. But, I guess I'll take what I can get hearing the news second hand. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and just assume you was so overwhelmed with joy over the new happy turn of events that calling your only sibling just slipped your mind. You need any help moving this stuff or you got it handled?"

In that moment she truly loved her brother more than anyone else in the world, save Eric of course.

Bill could not believe it Northman had given him not only Sookie's home but his most lucrative business as well. The note attached to the deeds said something about realizing that his monarch truly deserved both. The deed to the house on Hummingbird Lane in hand he raced over to soothe Sookie's fears of having to leave her home. With this he would be a hero to Sookie once more.

Coming up to the house at last he found his darling love in form fitting jeans and a ribbed black t-shirt and sandals sweeping her porch as he'd seen her do time and time again. Clearing his throat to gain her attention his smile of greeting was met with a look of absolute boredom.

"Sookie my darling, I have wonderful news."

"Really? What might that be Bill?"

Her voice was devoid of all emotion, given his past behavior he completely understood her actions towards him, but what he held in his hands would change all of that soon enough.

"I now have the deed to your home. I would like to give it to you so that no one will have any sway over you again."

He'd expected tears of joy, a hug, maybe even a kiss of thanks. What he got was… nothing. No reaction at all.

"Keep it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Bill, keep the house. I no longer live here anyway."

"You don't live here anymore?" He felt as though someone had struck him over the head with a steel pipe. Sookie didn't live across the cemetery from him anymore?

"Are you gonna keep repeating what I say?"

This open hostility was unexpected, things were not going as planned at all.

"Where do you live now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No we don't mind you asking at all your majesty. Sookie has agreed to come live with me at my home in Shreveport."

Eric had come out of Sookie's home and now stood behind her with his arms around her waist. His ease with touching his love made his mind go blank with anger. This was not how this was supposed to go at all. Sookie was supposed to be his not Eric's. She was his soulmate.

"Now your majesty if you will excuse us we just finished sending the last of her things ahead and now I must show **my** Sookie her new home."

With those parting words he watched the Sheriff of Area five take his love in his arms and fly across the skies away from him. This he would not allow he would find a way to get her back if it was the last thing he ever did. Now though he had a new business in Fangtasia to inspect.

Bill looked around him in complete shock. It was the most hideous thing he'd ever seen. Fangtasia looked as though it had been redecorated by a demented drag queen, with no taste. Gone were the dark seductive colors and beckoning glamour of the dance floor. Now everything was floral and very, very brightly colored. He could have worked with that simply turned it into something other than a nightclub, maybe a sewing shop for old women, with poor eyesight. However; the hanging cherubs that his men soon found out wouldn't budge even with vampire strength, and the not one, not two, not even three, but four twirling disco balls caught every speck of light to be found and cast it back over the heinous landscape all over again highlighting how none of the colors went together at all.

It was as though someone had thought up every décor faux paux and thrown it all into one space, just to see what would happen. After his initial shock had worn off, he'd planned to just redecorate, turn it back to the way it was. That plan unfortunately was too cost prohibitive, especially since Northman would no longer be on display cutting the number of patrons and therefore revenue in half at least. His next thought was to sell, however, that too was proving impossible.

One look at the place and every potential buyer had quickly stammered their excuses and ran as far and fast as they could, fleeing like rodents from a sinking ship. Oh how he wished he had such an option. Now he was down to his last hail mary, give it to one of his subjects to turn around for him. When Pam had overheard him mention this plan to one of his guards while emptying out the basement which had remained untouched through the makeover from hell, she'd laughed long and hard telling him that if he tried such a thing his subjects would likely flee the state even quicker than the human buyers had fled the building itself. That may be true but he had to try something. Running his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that night alone he once again cursed Northman and his vulgar sense of humour.


End file.
